Bandiere del mondo e la loro storia Wiki:Policy
Italiano Regole generali *1. È vietato mettere bandiere a carattere propagandistico. Questo varrà ad una rimozione forzata dell'immagine. *2. È vietato avere più di due account. Gli account abusivi verranno bloccati per un anno. *3. È vietato vandalizzare le pagine. Questo vale anche per fare spam e mettere contenuti inappropiati. La violazione di questa legge porterà a tre giorni di blocco. *4. È vietato offendere gli altri. Se sono utenti comuni ad essere offesi, il blocco varrà da cinque giorni a un anno. Se invece è Il fondatore ad essere offeso il blocco sarà da un anno a infinito. *5. È vietato modificare le pagine utente. La violazione di questa legge porterà a tre giorni di blocco. *6. È vietato caricare immagini inappropriate. Questo varrà ad un blocco di 6 mesi. *7. È vietato abusare dei propri poteri. Per esempio, bloccare utenti innocenti e ripristinare modifiche non oscene a modifiche oscene porteranno ad una rimozione dall'incarico e un blocco di una settimana. *8. È vietato fare commenti non realtivi all'immagine. Questo porterà alla modifica del commento. *9. È vietato caricare bandiere finte (e non usate). Questo varrà alla rimozione dell'immagine oppure, se più grave, a un blocco di 3 mesi. *10. È vietato usare la chat come se non fosse essa (come fare spam, trolling etc.). Questo varrà ad un blocco dalla chat. **Per saperne di più, vai su Chat Policy. Quindi, se violi queste regole, sei pregato di non farlo MAI PIÙ e di imparare la lezione: Mai violare le regole. Per i nomi utenti Questa sezione è dedicata su come scegliere un nome utente adatto. Se non si rispettano queste regole, si è bannati per sempre. *1. Non usare termini volgari (come ca**o, m*****a etc.) scritti normalmente oppure in un modo strano. *2. Non emulare i nomi utenti altrui. *3. Non usare nomi utente che riassemblano persone famose (come "BradPitt", "Mario Monti" etc.) oppure di utenti locali (per esempio alterare qualcosa di Utente:TheMaster001 ex.: TheMaster002, TehMaster001 etc.) a meno che non si sia il vero personaggio. *4. Non usare nomi come: "Amministratore", "Test" etc. Perché? Perché potrebbero confondere gli utenti della wiki. *5. Non usare nomi utente estremamente lunghi (come Iohodovutousareunaltronomeutente1). English *1. No uploading flags with swastikas or fasces. This policy violation will bring you to forced removal of the image. *2. No abusing multiple accounts. You are allowed to a maximum of two accounts. Any further accounts will be blocked for a year. *3. No spamming. No vandalising, or inserting inappropriate websites, unrelated websites, or advertisements into articles. Violation of this policy will immediately ban you for at least three days. *4. No attacking other users. Do not insult, threaten, harass, or say other rude comments to other users. Violating this policy results in a block for at least five days. :*Common users get attacked: from 5 days to a year. :*TheMaster001 gets attacked: from 1 year to neverending. *5. No editing userpages. This policy violation will ban you for three days. *6. No uploading explicit or innapropriate files. Uploading explicit files will result in a block for at least 6 months. *7. No abusing available powers. Rollbacking necessary edits and blocking innocent users are examples of abuse of powers. Abusing your powers will result in instant demotion and a block for at least 1 week. *8. Constructive commenting. Only use the comment function for relevant conversations, questions, suggestions, etcetera. Repeated posting of irrelevant comments will result in a remotion. *9. No uploading fake flags. Uploading fake flags will result in a forced removal of the image, or if worse, in a block for 3 months. *10. No using chat as if it was not that. Spamming in chat will result to a block from the chat. So, if you're violating these rules, you're pleased to do it NO MORE and to understand the lesson: Never violate rules.